criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Marked for Death
Marked for Death is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the thirty-ninth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place at the University, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot Mikhail Levin, who was liable for slaying his father back when the player was a rookie homicide detective, escaped from prison and according to intel, was holed up somewhere at the University district, causing a string of panics throughout. The team was ordered to capture Mikhail and secure the University district at all costs. Furthermore, a murder victim, a student at Grimsborough University and the heir of Wright Corp named Tyler Wright, was found lying on a chair in the Dean's office, with several wounds on his body and the word, "CHEAT" written on his forehead with a permanent marker. Although the team thought that Mikhail was the obvious person to perform the murder, the killer turned out to be Bryan Vigman, the Campus' head of security. Bryan was repairing his bike when a student informed him about Tyler's intent to share the term quizzes on Friendnet, which constituted an act of academic dishonesty from Bryan's point of view. Bryan did not hesitate to find Tyler at the gym and dragged him to the Dean's office in a hurry, but once inside the Dean's office, Tyler bullied Bryan by claiming that his parents would get him fired since the Dean was not present. Since Bryan could not stand people who committed academic dishonesty to avoid studying, he grabbed a paper knife and stabbed Tyler 36 times. Judge Hall sentenced Bryan to life in prison. Although both Bryan and Mikhail were sent to jail, the Chief ordered the team to grill Mikhail on his prison escape methods, in which Mikhail disguised himself as a cheerleader to escape from jail, which the Chief was notified about the breach. Jones's main concern was the serial killer fiasco that had him scarred bringing Aaliyah's killer to justice. Summary Victim *'Tyler Wright' (student at Grimsborough University, found dead in Dean's office) Murder Weapon *'Paper Knife' Killer *'Bryan Vigman ' Suspects 391 Bryan Vigman.png|Bryan Vigman 392 Donna Walker.png|Donna Walker 393 Stuart O'Neil.png|Stuart O'Neil 394 Mikhail Levin.png|Mikhail Levin 395 Cathy.png|Cathy Killer's Profile *The killer uses a permanent marker. *The killer rides a bike. *The killer is a nail biter. *The killer has hacking skills. *The killer wears a "Vote For Madison" badge. Crime Scenes C039S1A.png|Dean's Office C039S1B.png|Dean's Desk C039S2A.png|Campus Lawn C039S2B.png|Bike Rack C039S3A.png|Training Facility C039S3B.png|Training Mats Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dean’s Office. (Clue: Victim's Body, Torn Paper; Victim identified: Tyler Wright; New Suspect: Bryan Vigman) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Pink Slip; New Suspect: Donna Walker) *Ask the Dean why she grounded at the victim. (Prerequisite: Pink Slip restored) *Talk to Vigman about the murder. (Prerequisite: Dean's Office investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Campus Lawn) *Investigate Campus Lawn. (Prerequisite: Bryan interrogated; Clues: University Newspaper, Bloody Towel) *Examine University Newspaper. (Result: Article Information; New Suspect: Stuart O'Neil) *Question Stuart about his article on the murder. (Prerequisite: Article Information unraveled) *Examine Bloody Towel. (Result: Nails) *Analyze Nails. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a nail biter) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses a permanent marker) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Examine Suspect Sighting. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Suspect: Mikhail Levin) *Question Mikhail about the murder. (Prerequisite: Mikhail Levin identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Dean's Desk) *Stuart wants to interview you about Mikhail’s arrest. (Prerequisite: Mikhail interrogated; Profile updated: Stuart is a nail biter) *Investigate Dean's Desk. (Prerequisite: Mikhail interrogated; Clue: Pile of Papers) *Examine Pile of Papers. (Clue: Paper Knife; Murder Weapon registered: Paper Knife) *Examine Paper Knife. (Result: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides a bike) *Investigate Training Facility. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Smashed Phone, Locked Laptop) *Examine Smashed Phone. (Result: Phone) *Examine Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone; New Suspect: Cathy) *Quiz the @rtist about her link with the victim. (Prerequisite: Phone unlocked) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Laptop) *Analyze Laptop. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has hacking skills) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Profile updated: Cathy has hacking skills *Examine Lie Detector. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Result: Repaired Lie Detector) *Give Mikhail a polygraph test. (Prerequisite: Lie Detector unlocked) *Analyze Lie Detector Readings. (00:05:00; Profile updated: Mikhail has hacking skills and rides a bike) *Talk to the Dean about the recent developments. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Donna is a nail biter; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Bike Rack) *Investigate Bike Rack. (Prerequisite: Dean interrogated; Clue: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Old Article) *Have a chat with Vigman about his past. (Prerequisite: Old Article found; Profile updated: Bryan bites his nails, has hacking skills, and rides a bike) *Investigate Training Mats. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Pinboard) *Examine Pinboard. (Result: Graffiti) *Talk to the @rtist about her graffiti. (Prerequisite: Graffiti unraveled; Profile updated: Cathy is a nail biter) *Profile updated: Cathy rides a bike (All tasks before must be completed) *Examine Blurred Photo. (Result: Killer's Picture) *Analyze Killer's Picture. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a "Vote for Madison" badge) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Interrogate Mikhail about his escape. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Training Facility. (Prerequisite: Mikhail interrogated; Clue: Pile of Clothes) *Examine Pile of Clothes. (Result: Wig) *Analyze Wig. (06:00:00) *Confront Mikhail with the wig you found. (Prerequisite: Wig analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Give an interview to Stuart. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Campus Lawn. (Prerequisite: Stuart interrogated; Clue: Stuart's Notebook) *Examine Stuart's Notebook. (Result: Interview) *Give his notebook back to Stuart. (Prerequisite: Interview unraveled; Reward: 18,000 Coins) *See what the Dean wants to talk to you about. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Dean’s Office. (Prerequisite: Dean interrogated; Clue: Broken Frame) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Joke Diploma) *Give the joke diploma back to the Dean. (Prerequisite: Joke Diploma restored; Rewards: MALE Disco Hairstyle, Disco Suit, FEMALE Disco Hairstyle, Disco Dress) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This case is one of the cases where more than one suspect is arrested. *In the crime scene "Dean's Desk", a picture of Joe Turner's corpse can be seen on the computer. *In the crime scene "Training Mats", a bobblehead of Argentine professional footballer Lionel Messi can be spotted on the gymnastic beam. *The gymnastic beam in the crime scenes "Training Facility" and "Training Mats" is created by a company called "Pretty Strong", a reference to Pretty Simple. *Dana Winter, the singer that Dean Walker covers, is a parody of the late Donna Summer. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:University